The Developmental Core will conduct educational activities directed toward stroke investigators, community and primary healthcare providers. It will provide training opportunities for SPIRP investigators and a wide cross section of students and thereby create a pipeline of students interested in stroke-related research at multiple levels - medical, graduate, undergraduate, and secondary -. It will alo support activities for the development of the MSM affiliated clinical stroke services. During Phase I the specific aims will be: 1) to develop and conduct stroke-related workshops, 2) to develop a Clinical Stroke Program at MSM Affiliated Teaching Hospitals, 3) to plan a retreat in anticipation of Phase II Developmental Core activities, and 4) to plan and initiate a summer internship program for undergraduate students. During Phase I the specific aims will be: 1) to continue and expand the series of workshops and seminars initiated in Phase I, 2) to develop and conduct an annual two-day stroke conference geared toward SPIRP constituencies, and other national entities interested in health disparities and stroke, 3) to develop a stroke curriculum within the MSM Masters of Public Health program, and 4) to assist in new faculty recruitment.